percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Too Freaky To Be True
Feel free to edit - just don't delete anything JASMINE I woke up feeling a little... insecure, you could say, or strange. I can't really describe the dream I had - it wasn't even a dream - it was just something that had told me to get to camp. That was the weird part, I never wanted to go to camp, not because I didn't like the people there or anything; it just gave me a guilty feeling. Which was stupid because I'' wasn't the one who should feel guilty. Posideon should be. I mean sure he gave me lots of nice, useful presents, but I try as I might I just couldn't forgive him, the feeling was still there. Of course I didn't say this to his face - but I think he knows - and I know that he is sincerely sorry. So why am I on a plane from New York to San Francisco? I don't know. I just felt like I had to be at camp, for something important ( camp isn't in san francisco, but it's near it). I only live so far away because that was where I lived before I knew I as a half blood and I'm not changing my life for anyone. I don't live with my ( adopted ) parents. My mum has a new guy every week ( you'd think celebrities would provide a better example), she's called Mona ThackeryBowker, yes ''the ''Mona - international fashion designer. My dad moves around all the time because of the movies ( he's an actor ) - Leon Craig. That was why I was mad at Posideon. First, he doesn't try to persuade my real mum that it would be better for me to live with her and know everything about her, but then he gives rubbish parents! I mean, sure their rich and they can both see through the mist so understand the fact that I'm a half blood, but they aren't ''proper parents. No one actually knows that I don't live with my parents, - infact no one knows that both my parents are very famous - that instead I live with a girl who's maybe a few months older than me ( Lulu). My phone started beeping, inturrupting my thoughts. It was from Matthew from camp : Where r the other beds in ur cabin?? Y''?'' I texted back Just...c''me 2 camp ''. ''he replied '( like he's already told me to do that)'' What the heck? The only reason they would need another bed was if... I had a brother/sister? JASMINE Everything seemed normal at camp.I headed down to my cabin and threw my bag onto the double bed, unlike the other cabins, my cabin has a double - not uncomfy bunk beds.Matthew, son of Apollo, came into the cabin, without knocking, normally this would kinda annoy me, but i couldn't be bothered after a 6 hour plane journey. "Hey, so why did you want be to come to camp" I asked " Well, this new guy just appeared in the canoe lake" Matthew explained "So?" I asked, unimpressed - I didn't have time for riddles. "No, Jasmine, you don't understand, we think he might be a son of Neptune." " I have a baby brother! How old is he?" I exclaimed, annoyed and angry at the same time. "He's not really your younger brother" he said, shifting uneasily. "He's 16" "Wait... so he's managed to survive for 16 years with no trouble, he hasn't had any training whatsoever, plus he's a son of Neptune and to top it all off he just randomly appears in our canoe lake?" I questioned trying to keep sarcasm off my voice. "Uh, yeah pretty much" he answered casually, " He's probaly at the big house, oh his name's Percy Jackson, in case you were wondering," he added. One of my middle names is Jackson I thought,as we headed towards the big house, but didn't say this out loud. My last name is so long I don't usually tell people ( it's ThackeryBowker) . PERCY My 'sister' did not look happy. She wasn't happy with the fact that I existed, so she had to share her cabin, which I think is totally unfair on me! I can't apologize for being born, not that I can remember; I can't remember anything. She was someone you didn't mess with, so I'm told. According to Matthew she had been throwing knives since she was seven. And was also a good swordfighter. There was this one knife that she would never use, but no one knows why. I tried to see if we had any features that looked the same. She looked asian, though she had'' very'' fair skin, with bright green eyes, exactly like mine, but she had lots of mascara and eyeliner on them. She had short jet black wavy hair just above her shoulders. In fact her hair and eye colour seemed to be the only look we had in common. Her cheeks were a rosy pink that looked natural. " I'm still going to be head councillor, I've been here the longest and have been on alot more quests than him" she jerked her head in my direction. "That's not fair, I am the oldest." I demanded, albeit a little smugly, but I wasn't going to be overlooked just because I was the new kid. "Yes it is fair, unless you want to fight me for it" she said it nicely enough, but it seemed like a kind of threat, like it was an oppurtunity to kick my butt just because she didn't like me ( with no good reason). So why did I say " Bring it on!" It was the director who intervened," Erm.. I don't really think that's neccessary, you can both ''come to war meetings, if you like." He looked at me, pleased with himself, as if he'd just done me a big favour. Why did I get the feeling Jasmine basically owned camp? " Jasmine, you can show Percy to his/your cabin". She left without waiting for me to follow. "Why does she hate me?" I asked. "She doesn't hate ''you, she's angry at Neptune for not giving her a... warning." I didn't miss the way he said warning - he was reffering to me. PERCY "Well, this is it," she announced, with not much enthusiasm. "Wow!" I couldn't help but say, " This is, well, better than the all the other cabins!" There was a double bed against the wall with a bedside table on the left hand side. On the right hand wall was an iPod plugged into speakers and a bookcase with books that looked like they had never been read. Next to the bookcase looked like a microphone of somekind.Against the back wall was a fountain, with water in it an about 2 dozen drachmas inside. There were 2 doors, inside both were blue bathrooms, though the outside door was silver. It looked like the colour theme was silver, with no connection to Posideon apart from a small replica of his trident on top of the fountain and of course the blue bathroom though that might of been because they were already there... I was starting to learn alot about Jasmine. On the left wall was 2 wardrobes along with a mood board. Next to the mood board was a box of gossip and fashion magazines. But there was no other bed besides the big, double on in the middle. "Nice cabin, so... wheres my bed?" I asked, kind of annoyed. "Oh" she seemed to notice the problem for the first time. She walked over to the corner near the iPod. She pulled out this electronic piece that was stuck to the wall, but seemed to have been hidden behind a colourful painting of New York. The elctronic... piece ( I had no idea what it was) had a number one on it, she pressed an arrow pointing up on the appliance and immediatly a double bed exactly the same as hers popped out of the ground. "Cool" I said, impressed. " So do I get half of those draws?" I asked reffering to the bed side table/dresser. "Oh, there not draws" she said, she walked over to them and signalled me to come over. She pulled out a fridge that was behind them. It was filled with snacks - mainly low fat fatcakes. It was really clever, because looking at them you'd think they were a dresser or something. ﻿